Not so bad
by BlackButterfly-RedRose
Summary: A mission to Suna takes longer than Sakura expected, and she dreads it. But aftr so long, maybe she'l realize its a blessing in disguise?


_GaaSaku u so fine u so fine u blow my mind. GaaSaku Ga-ga GaaSauku!_

_LULZ!!_

_Okay, so this was a prize for an anom. person who answered my question correctly on my story Baby Sitter._

_So, here I go!! Hope u lkey, haven't actually written one of these things in like, forever._

Here she was, in the Kazekage's tower delivering a scroll from Tsunade. What it contained, she didn't know. She was just glad to be out of Konoha for a while, even if it only was for 2 weeks. It seemed to be enough for her. Gaara scanned over the scroll, looking at her from the corner of his eyes. She was waiting for him to dismiss her. As a shinobi, she had to do that, to every kage. He placed the scroll on his desk, and turned to the window, gazing over Suna. He motioned for her to join him. She walked slowly, unsure of what he wanted.

She knew she could trust Gaara, even if a little bit. Despite the fact he tried to kill her in their younger days, she held no hard feelings against him. Besides, Naruto trusted him, and they were great friends. That was enough for her.

"Tell me, Haruno-san. What.. do you think of Suna?" he asked, his eyes never leaving his village. Honestly? She hated it. It was too hot, too dusty and way too much sand. But she had learned to cope with it for the past few days. She certainly could handle two weeks.

"It's... different then Konoha. It's much warmer, and the hospital could use some work..." That seemed to do the trick. Gaara looked at her with his jade eyes. However, she could not determine any emotion in them.

"Would you help Suna, and stay, teaching our medic-nins what you know?"

Sakura blinked at his proposal. Stay, and help Suna's hospital? Some how, she felt as if it was her duty to do so. She smiled.

"Of course, Kazekage-samma! It would be my pleasure." Gaara nodded.

"I will provide your own home, I'm sure it will take longer than two weeks to evaluate and teach them all. The home will be closer to Temari's apartment, do not hesitate to ask her of anything." Gaara said, his voice strictly professional. She wondered if he treated every body that way. It certainly improved from the way he treated others in the past. Silently, she nodded as he handed her the papers. He scribbled down an address and gave it to her.

"How much salary?"

"Salary? Oh no, I couldn't accept money! It's my duty as a medic-nin-"

"Sakura-san." Gaara interrupted. He was glaring at her. "I understand that my hospital is not the best as it should be, but I do not accept charity. How much?"

"It's not charity-"

"How much?" he asked again.

Sakura pursed her lips. "3,000 yen."

"A week?"

Sakura quickly shook her head.

"Monthly, please." If Gaara was surprised, he didn't show it. Usually, Medic-nins are paid at least 30,000 yen monthly, but she only wanted 3,000 of that 30,000. Not to mention she was the best medic-nin around, not counting Tsunade. He shrugged, and signed her first check. Sakura hesitated, but finally took it. She smiled, and asked if she could see the future plans for the hospital.

Gaara stared at her.

"You don't have any?"

He shook his head. Sighing, she told him she was going to the hospital now. He nodded slightly, signaling she was dismissed.

-

3 years later.

-

She never expected this. Her mission in Suna had taken three years. Three years! Sighing, Sakura signed the last of the paper work as Chief of Medicine. She could finally go home. Or at least, her home in Suna. Her apprentice was not yet ready to take on the position as Chief of Medicine, or even ready to handle her first patient. Sakura combed through her long hair with her fingers. It was what, down to her waist now? She hadn't cut it in a while. She probably should, but she simply didn't have the time.

Her clothes had changed as well. It was too hot in Suna to keep her original clothing. So instead, she made her original shirt and skirt and boxer shorts, into a tight but still allowed movement, shirt and dress with the Haruno symbol on her back. She had black gloves that reached to her elbows, and stiletto heels. She wore a fishnet shirt and black bra underneath the shirt.

'Oi vay... I wonder when Naruto and Hinata-chan are visiting? And when will Ino come and visit as well?' she asked herself. She stacked her papers leisurely, then turned off the light in her office in the hospital. Her plans had run along smoothly, with a few snags here and there. She built a better hospital with more rooms, and requested herbs that are only found near Konoha to be transported to Suna every six months. The technology was easily improved, and she was relieved to learn that the medic-nins learned quickly.

All tried to please her to become her apprentice, but she only chose one. The person with the most potential though, was the one who hated her. Her name was Miroko Nomai. And she hated Sakura with a passion, despite this, she did her best and followed her orders obediently, with little trouble. Sakura was glad, because it was one less thing she needed to worry about.

She opened the door to see the Kazekage, standing there. She smiled warmly at him. Over the past few years, and being lonesome in Suna, had caused the two to become friends. She was still friends with Temari and Kankouro, to be sure, but still, she did not mind hanging out with Gaara.

"Yes, Gaa-kun?" Sakura had taken a liking to calling Gaara that, and surprisingly, he didn't mind.

"Would you accompany me to dinner?" he asked. Sakura blinked. Not once in her three years here had he ever invited her too dinner.

"I'm all dirty from blood, can I change first?" he nodded, and they began walking calmly to her apartment. A zillion things ran through her mind as she walked beside him. Why had he suddenly asked her out? Would Temari and Kankouro be joining them?

She decided not to voice her thoughts. They reached her apartment, wich she invited him into. She dressed in a simple Komono with green obi, but it also happened to be the one he bought her for her first birthday, after she had taken her shower. Gaara waited patiently, and finally, his patience was rewarded.

Sakura smiled brightly at him, with which he genuinely returned.

Maybe living in Suna wasn't so bad.


End file.
